


A Crown for Two

by hoseokart



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, changki, even if you dont ship it you ship it, honest to god what is tagging, im sorry mom, monsta x - Freeform, prince changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokart/pseuds/hoseokart
Summary: a short drabble of which a young prince and his secret love meet each other behind the backs of the royal court.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a super fluffed writing I did upon the request of a friend. its been too long since I last wrote, enjoy xx

The young prince sat anxiously in his bedchamber, awaiting for the signal that would lift him to his feet and open the balcony windows, to reveal the one he was forbidden to see, his love. Changkyun knew that eventually, the two would be caught and the punishment would be severe on both parts, which was why it meant so much to the prince. Every little moment they could share, he treasured; from nights like these where the two shared soft whispers and delicate touches to the brief disappearances in the courtyard's garden with the prince's hair littered with small flowers once he came back. The maids always gossiped about him sneaking to meet a young maiden in secret, talking about the prince having his very own tragic love story. The tragic part they were correct about, but he'd never correct them on it anyways.

His thoughts were broken by the soft five taps that traced along the glass, he felt as if his heart was going to explode right out of his chest, yes they had done this numerous times, but this feeling he had was far more than just the rush of sneaking around. He switches the locks on the doors, swinging it open and looking downward where Kihyun stood proudly. Changkyun smiled at him before retreating back, digging under his bed for the rope that he had stolen from the gardener's shed. He tied it around the post of the fence to the balcony before sending it over the edge to boy waiting patiently below. 

The prince looked over the hedges of the garden watching the patrolling men protect the castle, it was the eleven o'clock outer barrier watch, which meant all guards were out on the walls instead of outside the castle. He watched Kihyun as he paced his way up the knotted rope, having lots of practice he had gotten use to the strain quite quickly. With a few heaves, he finally had one leg perched over the balcony and he sat momentarily on the ledge just like that, giving the younger a small smile and eyebrow raise as he steadied his breathing. 

"At this rate, I could probably take any of your guards in an arm wrestling match, don't you think?" He teased, finally swinging the other leg over and leaning forward closer to Changkyun. 

"I think it's cute that you think so," Changkyun responded, tugging the other's hand and quickly dragging him inside, "Now come inside, wouldn't want to be seen would we?" 

Kihyun flopped onto the prince's bed as he exhaled deeply, "I hate how we have to sneak around everyone, these ridiculous social classes keep me from being with the most important thing to me." The prince felt apologetic to him, he sighed as he clicked the balcony doors shut. He didn't know how to console Kihyun when there wasn't anything the two could do to change the giant wall that was their social classes. Changkyun fell next to his boyfriend and pulled one of his arms to wrap around his shoulders, placing a small kiss against Kihyun's hand. The older smiled at the gesture and tightened his hold on him, "I know I complain about doing this a lot, but every moment is worth the risk of exile for you, my prince," He whispered before kissing his forehead.

"I thought we talked about you calling me prince, we're equal in my eyes, royal blood or not."

"Then what would you rather be called? Darling, honey, baby-" Kihyun was caught off by his mumbling, "Stop mumbling, what did you say?" 

The prince shook his head sheepishly, earning a threatening glance Kihyun as he played with his hand which was still held in his own, "I said, to just call me yours." He averted his eyes from Kihyun's focusing on his palm instead, the latter chuckled at Changkyun's shyness, pressing his open hand to turn Changkyun to face him. When the younger finally locked eyes with him again, Kihyun couldn't stop himself from peppering small kisses all over the prince's face, which made them both laugh quietly.

"No person, no class, no distance, no punishment could ever change my love for you. I am yours and you are mine."   
Changkyun smiled widely at him, placing both hands against Kihyun's face, he traced his nose, his jaw, his lips. Kihyun kissed his fingers as they did so, bringing his hand to intertwine with the prince's afterwards. The older then kissed the prince's nose then his lips, his entire being filled with love for him. Changkyun hummed contently when he pulled away, "No gift in the entire world I could receive would even closely match the one I have here with you." 

And as if the world was playing a game with them, their haven came tumbling as footsteps approached the bedroom doors. They both shot up in panic, their wide eyes searching the large room for a place to hide Kihyun, which led the younger to shove him towards the open closet door, signaling him to be quiet as he shut the door and quickly sat at his vanity. He nearly dropped the comb he grabbed from the rush of adrenaline but coped and began brushing his hair as the door was swung open by one of his guards. It was Hyungwon, the one guard that the prince had managed not to completely hate.

"Is there an issue? I'm preparing for bed, you should be aware that I have things to do tomorrow."

With that, Changkyun's persona changed, from soft to brutal in minutes. The guard straightened his uniform and cleared his throat before proceeding to the task he had at hand.  
"Guard Hoseok on the East Wall found that the left wing of the wall had been breached. Mandatory check-ins were set into motion at the discovery, the others are checking other rooms as well. Have you seen anything, your highness?" 

"I haven't, please do tell the other guards to not come in after you, I will not stand for any more uninvited guests in my chamber's understood?" The prince glared at Hyungwon through the mirror, visibly seeing the guard swallow and mumble a 'Will do' before quickly exiting again and walking down the corridor. Changkyun let his head fall against the surface of the vanity, catching his breath that he hadn't realized that he held. Kihyun crept out of the closet quietly, joining his stressed boyfriend by sitting on the bench with him. He placed a hand in the younger's hair, brushing the mess back into it as a way to soothe him.

"Kihyun." Changkyun whispered, lifting his head just enough to place it on his shoulder.

"Yes?" 

"I wish I wasn't a prince, I'd rather life the life of a servant a thousand times over and live happily with you than be stuck in this unforgiving existence where I have to disguise myself in order to keep us safe," He frowned, folding his hand into Kihyun's and squeezing his hand lightly.

"I promise you, we will find a way. This cannot last forever, I will make it to where you can live life happily, without a single thought of consequences, if you want it, its yours." The older assured his love, wanting then and there to give him everything he wanted in the world. The prince got up silently, leaving him confused as he disappeared into the closet then reappearing with the crown that he wore on nights of events. It was Kihyun's favorite on him, it reminded him of the midday hideaways in the garden, where he would knot together of vines and wild flowers as he waited for the prince to arrive. When Changkyun took the crown out of its carrier, he quietly walked to Kihyun and placed it on his head. Kihyun nearly fell out of his seat to the notion, immediately taking the crown off and handing it back to him.

"Are you insane? Crowns belong to the nobility only, do you realize how dishonoring that is to you?" 

The prince could feel his emotions building in his throat, he wasn't one to usually be overemotional, but this topic just tore him apart and he couldn't stop it. 

"What if I don't care anymore Kihyun," He heaved, his hands tightening around the silver crown, "I'd rather give up throne than to let you go. Just please, please put it on for me, just for a moment."

Kihyun's heart ached at hearing his love sniffle and quickly rid his face of the tears that had barely spilled over, he nodded to the younger, "Okay, I'll put the crown on, but why does this mean so much?"

"I just want to see what my life would be like if you were able to stay by my side at all times, I want you to see yourself as I see you. When I told you we were equals, it wasn't some joke. You're status may say peasant, but you are nothing short of a king to me," Changkyun replaced the crown on the other and smiled weakly.

Kihyun then stood to face his boyfriend, kneeled and held out his hand, "Young Prince, may this King have a dance with you?" Changkyun laughed at the whole situation, his boyfriend still wearing the servant uniform, he himself dressed in his pajamas, and on top of that they were hidden in his room with no music. It didn't stop him from returning the bow and grabbing the boy's hand. Although right as they began to twirl around the room Kihyun managed to step on Changkyun's foot, the two giggled quietly. Kihyun rested his forehead against the other's, shutting his eyes contently and kissing Changkyun.

To the prince, this was everything, it was worth everything. More irreplaceable than all his jewels and hand-stitched clothing, than the crystal heirlooms and gold laced curtains, than the entire castle he lived in. Being there, in that moment, with Kihyun; gave him all he could ever want his life to have. He swayed along with his love, holding him as tight and giving up every bit of air he had to stay close to him. 

With what time they had, the two spent talking of their wonders and making plans together. Most of what they dreamed were fairytales, but in the circumstance, that's all they needed. Changkyun and Kihyun never doubted once that the distance that would eventually separate them, would lessen the love they held so dear. And that soon, one day, they'd live happily ever after.


End file.
